Win A Date With Cinderpelt!
by CinderPeltLover
Summary: It's time to win! Yes, I may stretch Cinderpelt's personality some. I GOT PERMISSION, IF YOU"RE WONDERING. To suggest toms for the future episodes, choose any three toms. Post them as a review for the latest chapter, and your selection might appear on the next episode!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own any of these characters_**

A dark, smoky gray she-cat pads around a stage. No audience is there yet, but she knows that the seats will be filled in no more than an hour. There is a pink background curtain with a dark gray heart and in blue writing it says: "WIN A DATE WITH CINDERPELT!" A she-cat came up to Cinderpelt. "Everything's almost ready, Cinderpelt. All we have to do is just get today's contestants behind that curtain and set out the furniture."

"Good, " Cinderpelt answered. "Go get yourself some coffee, Tansy. And get me some, too." Cinderpelt went behind the curtain and Tansy was carrying the coffee. She took her cup and went over to Stormfur and Midnight.

"You're a cave-guard in the tribe, and your not ferocious, but you're still a badger. Do you think you can be good security guards?"

"Of course I can." said Stormfur, and Midnight said, "Me too."

Cinderpelt nodded her head and Went to Mistystar.

"Mistystar, just because your a leader doesn't mean you're the host. You're my scoreboard keeper. You can handle it, right?"

"Well, Cinderpelt, it's not hard to do. I can count as well as anyone."

"No, I meant not trying to take over. You won't, right?"

Mistystar nodded her head promisingly.

Cinderpelt then poked her head out of the curtain. The audience was already coming, with forty-five minutes until showtime. The furniture was out and the contestants were in the break room, chatting among themselves until they would enter the stage through the side of the curtain and begin. This wasn't only the newest show on ClanTV, but it would also be the best.


	2. Firestar, Littlecloud, Lionblaze

_**I do not own A Boy Named Sue, Fireflies, or Roar.**_

Tansy was standing at her camera, and Mistystar was at her scoreboard.

"Alright, people! This camera's going on in ten, nine, eight..." Tansy announced. Cinderpelt rushed into her royal blue plush chair. Mistystar left her station. "Welcome, to Win A Date With Cinderpelt! With your lovely, fun-loving, host, none other than Cinderpelt herself! And it looks like today's contestants are- Firestar, Lionblaze, and Littlecloud! And they'll be taking Cinderpelt to Goosefeather's Gardens, filled with exclusive, rare herbs, and, and amusement park, featuring the world-famous Tunnel of FoxgLove! Funds were provided by: _Medicine Cat Heath Care: The Best Care A Cat Can Get._"

The three toms came out from the curtain and sat in the three crimson plush chairs. Littlecloud sat closest to Cinderpelt, while Lionblaze took the outside edge. "It's a pleasure to be here," said Littlecloud, "I even believe it's the best thing that's ever happened to me." "Yes, yes," Cinderpelt replied, "Now, time for the first question, and it has to be a she-cat: If you could bring anyone with you in case you didn't win, who would it be?"

"I'd bring Sandstorm," Firestar blurted immediately. "No doubt about it, I'd bring Cinderheart." Said Lionblaze. Finally, Littlecloud made his decision. "You," he stated proudly, "If you weren't the host, I'd ask for you to come." Cinderpelt turned as red as his the chairs. "Mistystar, give Littlecloud a point!"

Mistystar marked a tally under Littlecloud's name on her whiteboard with a blue marker. "Alright, so Littlecloud has one point, while Firestar and Lionblaze have zero!" "Okay," said Cinderpelt, now gray again, "Question two: Have you broken any World Records?"

"Yes!" Said Lionblaze, "I broke the record for 'Most Thorns In Pelt At One Time'. I broke it when I was a kit!"

"I was the first kittypet to become a ThunderClan leader," said Firestar.

"I haven't broken any, but I don't really want to, anyway." Littlecloud looked at Cinderpelt.

"Eh. Give everyone a point on that one." Mistystar uncapped her smelly blue marker and drew a tally under their names. "Littlecloud has two points, while Firestar and Lionblaze have one."

"Question three: What's your favorite song EVER?"

"I personally like A Boy Named Sue, by Johnny Cash," Littlecloud answered first for the first time.

"My favorite is Roar, by Katy Perry." Lionblaze said right after Littlecloud finished.

"Fireflies is my favorite, and not just because it has my name in it." Said Firestar.

"Well, there's truly only one. Littlecloud, you so get this one!" Cinderpelt announced. "Give a point to him, Mistystar!"

"Littlecloud still leads with three points, while Lionblaze and Firestar still have one."

"Well, it's time for the final question: Who was worse: Tigerstar or Brokenstar?"

"Brokenstar! Tigerstar was pretty bad, but at least he didn't train kits, banish elders, and kill his own father!" Firestar said.

"I don't know," said Lionblaze, "I know what Tigerstar did, but if they're both in the Dark Forest, or, were, that is."

"I agree with Firestar. And I was actually one of the apprentices trained early." Littlecloud said.

"Mistystar, give Firestar and Littlecloud each a point!" Cinderpelt happily announced.

"Littlecloud topped with four points, wow, while Firestar has only two and Lionblaze one. Well, Littlecloud, it looks like you'll be taking Cinderpelt to Goosefeather's Gardens! Which works out, sort of, because you're both medicine cats!"

"Yay! It's finally going to be just me and Cinderpelt!" Littlecloud cheered.

Then Tansy turned the camera to herself. "Well, that's all the dating for today, guys! But now it's time for an exclusive, backstage interview with Yellowfang!" The camera was switched of and another quickly turned on to reveal Yellowfang sitting in a chair just like Cinderpelt's. "Alright, Yellowfang, all of us want to know-what's it like to raise an evil son?"

"Well," Yellowfang started, "Technically, I didn't raise him. Lizardstripe did. But knowing that StarClan was punishing me for having kits was awful, especially since it was forty-six moons chaos and horror."

Tansy nodded her head. "How hard was it to kill him, or even blind him, for that matter?"

"Blinding him wasn't nearly as hard as killing him. I gave him three deathberries. One was the hardest thing I've ever done, one was the best thing I've ever done, and one was the worst thing I've ever done."

"Thank you for that, Yellowfang. Tune in next time for more crazy toms, and another exclusive interview!" And the camera instantly shut off.

PS: I'll give you a hint of what tom I want to see:  
~He was killed by the clumsy Rockfall  
~He is the brother of a leader


	3. Oakheart, Ravenpaw, Crookedstar

"Stations everyone!" Tansy called from behind her camera. Cinderpelt immediately rushed into her chair and sat down. Mistystar, of course, didn't go right to her scoreboard, instead she stood beside Cinderpelt. "Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt, hosted by the amazing, beautiful, talented, smart Cinderpelt herself! And it looks like today's hostages-I mean, contestants are: Oakheart, Ravenpaw, and Crookedstar! And they'll be taking her on a date to: Leopardstar's Astrology Lab, featuring the all-new planetarium, with five-_star _quality!" The audience gave a ripple of laughter. Mistystar ran back to her whiteboard and the audience applauded and cheered for the contestants.

"Alright," Cinderpelt started, " first question: Who's the prettiest she-cat EVER?"

Crookedstar answered first "I believe Silverstream is."

"Bluestar, I believe. And that's not just her pelt. Her spirit also is, and, even though she turned her back on StarClan, she came back." Oakheart said.

Ravenpaw thought for a few moments before he answered. "I really don't know. I've seen Honeyfern in StarClan, and she's very beautiful, but, I believe you are, too."

"Mistystar, give a point to Ravenpaw!" Cinderpelt said. Mistystar promptly did so. "So, Ravenpaw has one point, and Crookedstar and Oakheart still have none."

"Okay, time for question two: Who would you be if you could change your name?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Stormstar! I would change my name to Stormstar! That's who I'm supposed to be! I'd remain Stormkit, then Stormpaw, then Storm-whatever, then Stormstar!" Crookedstar answers, giving Cinderpelt barely enough time to finish.

"I'm perfectly content with my name," Oakheart answered.

"I'd want to be Ravenwing," Ravenpaw began, soon after Oakheart finished, "I really like the name, and I sort of wished I had asked Firestar to give me a name before they left."

Cinderpelt nodded her head. "Give Crookedstar a point on that one, Mistystar." She quickly put a tally under Crookedstar's name. "Now, Crookedstar and Ravenpaw both have a point each, while Oakheart still has zero!"

"Question three: Who would you be with right now if you weren't here?" Cinderpelt asked with actual curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Duh! With Bluestar, on the date I had to rain check because of this!" Oakheart yelled out to Cinderpelt.

"I'd want to be with Willowbreeze more than anything now." Crookedstar answered much more calmly.

"With Barley, sleeping in his barn, just being with him for another quarter moon..." Ravenpaw's voice trailed off into a soft sob. Cinderpelt handed him a box of tissues. "There, there, Ravenpaw, it's okay. Tell you what, StarClan cats can come down from StarClan, so, after the show, you can stay with Barley as long as you'd like." Ravenpaw got emotional, now in joy, still sobbing, now into Cinderpelt's thick gray fur. She wrapped her tail around his shoulders comfortingly. "Mistystar, give Ravenpaw a point. I think he deserves one." Mistystar was also slightly teary as she placed a tally under Ravenpaw's name. "Ravenpaw now has two points, Crookedstar one, and Oakheart still none."

"Okay, last question:" Cinderpelt began, still a hint of sadness in her voice, "On a scale from one to ten, ten being the highest yes, and one being the lowest no?"

"Ten. Why less?" Crookedstar answered quickly.

"Why love her _ten_ when you could love her _eleven_? I love Bluestar more than StarClan itself!" Said Oakheart, not at all hiding the pride in his voice.

"I never had one..." You can guess who said that.

"I like the way you think, Oakheart! Give him a point, Mistystar!" Cinderpelt yelled over her shoulder.

"So Ravenpaw won with two points, and Crookedstar and Oakheart with one."

"Okay, Ravenpaw, don't be too down. How about-we invite Barley to come with us?"

Ravenpaw was slumped down in his chair, sulking over Barley, but right when she finished, he jumped up in surprise. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do."

Then, somehow the Wop turned on and Ravenpaw made a happy dance out of it. Then the camera turned to Tansy.

"Okay guys! that's all the dating for today, and if your wondering, Barley was backstage the whole time! Yeah, we knew that's what Ravenpaw would want. But anyway, today's interview is with Bluestar, and why she chose Fireheart over Whitestorm, after Tigerclaw betrayed her and the only one she could trust was Whitestorm!" The camera cut off, but just like last time, a new one turned on quickly, but it was hard to see Bluestar; she was half-invisible in her chair. "So, tell us Bluestar, why did you choose Fireheart, over Whitestorm after Tigerclaw betrayed you, even though Whitestorm was the only cat you could truly trust?"

"Well, It was simply because I was on my last life. I elected my deputy late because I was thinking about to choose Fireheart as deputy, or Whitestorm. True, I could trust Whitestorm over any cat, but I knew he never wanted to be leader, either. So, I chose Fireheart instead, and look at the great leader he became."

"So, why did you lose all faith when Tigerclaw betrayed you?"

"I thought that if he had betrayed me, then StarClan had _let_ that happen. But I never realized that it was all part of the prophecy, that fire would save the Clan, and until I was dying, I never realized that Firestar was the fire in that prophecy."

"Thank you for those answers, Bluestar. Until next time, on Win A Date With Cinderpelt!" And the camera shut off.

Yes, I know I asked for Oakheart last time, but I just thought it would be funny to have him always rambling on and on about Bluestar.


	4. Graystripe, Mousewhisker, Berrynose

"Well, you've arrived five minutes early," Tansy surprisingly remarked, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, " Cinderpelt answered, "But I need to talk to you."

"Okay..." And the two she-cats walked backstage so the audience wouldn't hear them.

"Listen, Tansy. Ever since our date to Goosefeather's Gardens, Littlecloud and I have really hooked up. The day of next week's show is his only available day. Next week, you'll have to tell Stormfur that he's going to have to fill in for me. If he asks why, just tell him I was ill."

Tansy nodded her head. "I'll do it, Cinderpelt."

"Good."

Mistystar poked her head in. "The show's about to start, guys! Hope you're done with your conversation!" Tansy and Cinderpelt ran out, quickly getting to their stations.

"Welcome, to Win A Date With Cinderpelt! And with our fun-loving, beautiful, funny, smart host, Cinderpelt herself! And it looks like today's contestants are: Mousewhisker, Berrynose, and the legendary Graystripe! And the lucky one will take Cinderpelt to the baseball game in Catlanta tomorrow: Bolds at Fillies. And here they are!" The three contestants came out from the curtain, Berrynose and Graystripe twitching nervously, wondering what their mates might do to them if they won. Mistystar fast-walked back to her whiteboard while the audience cheered.

"Alright, toms, it's time for the first question, I believe, and, since the winner will take me to a baseball game, the winner will have to know the most about baseball. And, hand me your phones, in case you need to look something up." Cinderpelt said, and the players handed in their phones, "So, anyway, first question: What team did Aaron Hank play for?"

"The Bolds!" Graystripe yelled, barley giving Cinderpelt time to say 'for', "He played for the Catlanta Bolds!"

"Graystripe's right," Mousewhisker said, giving Graystripe plenty of time to finish.

"He played for the Bolds?" Berrynose asked, "I thought he played for the Old York Hankies."

"No, Berrynose, he played for the Bolds. It was Bob Ruth that played for the Hankies." Graystripe said matter-of-factly.

"Mistystar, give Graystripe a point! And take one point off Berrynose's score!" Cinderpelt exclaimed.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Berrynose said.

"Sorry, but I don't want someone ignorant about baseball take me to a baseball game!"

"Anyway," Mistystar butted in, obviously trying to stop a fight, "Graystripe has one point, Mousewhisker has none, and Berrynose has negative one." Berrynose folded his arms in disappointment.

"Anywho, second question: Who beat Bob Ruth's record, and what were the numbers?"

"Aaron Hank did it! Bob Ruth's was seven hundered forty-one, but Hank beat him with seven hundred fifty-five! No, wait! I'm wrong! Let me redo!" Graystripe pleaded.

"Sorry, Graystripe, but you're right. You're wrong. Berrynose, did you know that Aaron Hank broke Bob Ruth's record at all?"

"Well, I knew that," Berrynose replied.

"Bob Ruth's record was seven hundred _fourteen_, and Aaron Hank beat him with seven hundred fifty-five." Mousewhisker answered.

"Correct, Mousewhisker! Give him a point, Mistystar!" Cinderpelt exclaimed.

"So Graystripe and Mousewhisker both have one, while Berrynose still has negative one!" Berrynose's arms were still folded, mumbling about why it wasn't zero now.

"Okay, now it's question three time: How much money should you bring to a Bolds game in Catlanta?"

"My friends and I usually bring about twenty-five mice each. Sometimes thirty." Mousewhisker answered.

Graystripe hung his head. "I was gonna go with Silverstream and the kits once they were old enough, but then...and I've never been to a game in Catlanta, so I have no clue. Maybe soon I can go with Millie, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight."

All Berrynose did was shrug his shoulders.

"Mistystar, give Mousewhisker another point!"

"Mousewhisker now leads with two points, Graystripe still has one, and Berrynose still negative one!" Berrynose, like usual, started grumbling.

"That's it, Berrynose! I want you off my stage, now! Stormfur, Midnight, ready for your first action?" The two dragged Berrynose offstage.

"Well, now that that's dealt with, it's time for the final question: Who are the Bolds playing tomorrow?"

"The Fillies! The game is Bolds at Fillies!" Graystripe blurted.

"Er, what he said." Mousewhisker replied much more calmly.

"Alright, well, Mistystar, I believe you should give Graystripe two points, because earlier, he corrected Berrynose for me."

"Well, it looks like Graystripe won!"

"Hold it right there!" A female voice interrupted. Two she-cats walked from behind the curtain. It was Silverstream's spirit, and Millie.

"Aw, guys! C'mon, I just wanna to a Catlanta game!"

"Then why don't you take us?" Silverstream challenged, "I went with Feathertail once. It's only six mice per seat! I don't recall you being stingy!" Suddenly Silverstream gave Millie a dead fish and they both started slapping Graystripe with their fish-paddle. He fell unconscious quickly, because the fish were filled with heavy magnets. They dragged him offstage together.

"Well, I guess Mousewhisker is the only tom left, so, now he's the winner!" Cinderpelt exclaimed.

"Yay! I won!"

Tansy turned the camera towards her. "Well, I guess Mousewhisker won after all, and I win fifteen mice! Yes! But anyway, it's time to interview Stonefur, on what it's like to be brutally murdered while saving your Clanmates!" The camera shut off, and a new one turned on to show Stonefur almost invisible in his chair.

"So, Stonefur, we'd like to know: How hard was it to stand up for your Clanmates, even if you knew you were going to be killed?"

"It was hard, Tansy. But when Featherpaw's and Stormpaw's lives were spared, I didn't die for nothing. And I'm just glad that Feathertail stayed alive to save the Tribe, and Stormfur so Brook would have someone."

Tansy turned the camera back to her again. "Okay, well, we usually ask two, but time's tight today, so, bye! Tune in next time!" And the camera switched off.

Send in she-cats for the next episode!


	5. Mousefur, Princess, Leopardfoot

_**Okay, no one made a review for the last chapter. So I made some characters anyway. And, I didn't make up the pizza shack mentioned. Empress Tansy did.**_

Tansy was waiting for Cinderpelt to come. It was only two minutes until the show started. Then she remembered when Stormfur came out and sat in Cinderpelt's chair with Brook beside him. They were talking.

"Of course not, Brook! I might like the winning she-cat as a friend, but never more. You're the only one I truly love." Stormfur told her. Brook nodded her head understandingly. Tansy went over to Stormfur.

"Are you, ready, Stormfur? I heard what you said to Brook, so I suspect you are."

"Of course I'm ready. And why isn't Cinderpelt here? All you said was that she couldn't come."

"Oh, uh, she's ill. I think she said it was a case of whitecough, and she didn't want anyone else here getting it, either." Tansy felt bad lying to one of the security guards.

"Whitecough? In Greenleaf? Well, I just hope it doesn't turn into greencough."

"Oh. The show's about to start. Gotta go!" Tansy ran back to her camera, and Mistystar came up beside Stormfur. "Welcome To, Win A Date With Stormfur! Er, yes, you're probably all wondering, 'Where's Cinderpelt?' Well, she called in ill. So Stormfur is the host for today, instead. And the contestants are she-cats today, of course! We don't want anything weird. So, give it up for Mousefur, Leopardfoot, and Princess! And he'll take her to Thistleclaw's Pizza Shack Of Evil, which seems to be very popular with Win A Date With's. So anyway, give 'em a paw!" As Mistystar ran back to her scoreboard, the audience clapped and whistled.

"Okay, well, I guess it's time to start," Stormfur began, "Question one: Who is the best tom you've ever known?"

"Duh! My little Cloudy-poo! He's an amazing warrior! I thought about catnapping him right before he made the Great Journey so I could always be with him!"" Princess called out quickly. Cloudtail called out from the audience. "Mom, don't talk about that in front of all these other cats! And you even thought about _catnapping_ me?! Stormfur, where did Midnight go?!"

"I loved Pinestar, until he turned on us, and became a kittypet." Leopardfoot answered soon after Cloudtail finished.

"Longtail! Oh, my Longtail! I'm so glad I'm with him in StarClan! He'll re-kill me if I win! Please don't give me a point!" Mousefur pleaded.

"Well, I did make friends with Cloudtail when I was in ThunderClan with Brook, even though Princess went a little, er, crazy on him, so Mistystar, give Princess a point! And, for Mousefur, take away one point from her score." Stormfur told Mistystar.

"So, Princess has one point, while Leopardfoot has none, and Mousefur has negative one!" Mistystar answered back. Mousefur sighed in relief.

"Okay, question two: From a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest yes, how much do you want to win?"

"I guess seven. I don't really care, actually, but I want to show Pinestar that he made a bad choice." Leopardfoot answered.

"Negative infinity! Longtail would hate me!" Mousefur stood up and yelled.

"Oh, I LOVE Thistleclaw's Pizza! And an all-you-can-eat for free? Eleven!" Princess called out.

"Well, Mistyfoot, er, star, give Leopardfoot a point. And, well, after these last two questions, I've decided... well, take a point away from Princess."

"Well, Leopardfoot now leads with one point, and now Princess has zero, and Mousefur still has negative one." Mistystar announced. Again, Mousefur sighed in relief.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Princess spat. "I should have two points, not zero!"

"Listen, princess. You've proven to be a bit, well, crazy for my type. So how about I give you two coupons so you and Firestar can go? I'm sure Sandstorm will understand. Or three, so Cloudtail can come too? I'm also sure Brightheart would understand." Stormfur suggested. Princess looked at Cloudtail, ready to ask.

"No way! I would've said yes before you answered that question! Sorry, Mom, but I just can't do that!" Cloudtail answered firmly. Princess looked very hurt.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll just give you two coupons, then. Anyway, question three, and this has also been asked by Cinderpelt: If you could change your name, what would it be?"

"To nothing. I'm content with my name." Leopardfoot answered.

"Me, too. But I can't help but wish that when I was a kit, I could have told One-eye what I wanted to be named, though I'm still fine with it."

"I know enough about all of the names to make myself one. I'd want to be Snowfoot, because of my white paws."

"Well, Mousefur, this is why I gave you the negative one score. Mistystar, give them all a point!" Said Stormfur.

"So Lepoardfoot has two points, Princess has one, and Mousefur has zero!" Mistystar called out.

"Okay, last question, and if you've never had Thistleclaw's Pizza, just say. But anyway: What are your favorite toppings, and least favorite?"

"I like all of them, especially the Water Vole Pepperoni!" Princess exclaimed.

"I hate the Sparrow-Licious Bites. But yes, I very much like the Water Vole Pepperoni, too." Leopardfoot said.

"I don't have a favorite, but I don't have a least favorite either. I just let Longtail decide. But I have to say, I agree with Leopardfoot. Sure, when you're eating from the Kit's Menu, the Sparrow-Licious Bites are good, but later on-that's another thing." Mousefur gave.

"Well, Mistystar, I believe you should give Mousefur and Leopardfoot each a point!" Stormfur said.

"So, Leopardfoot won with three points, while Princess and Mousefur have one!" Mistystar said. Mousefur whispered a prayer of thanks to Longtail for not letting her win.

"Yay! That'll show Pinestar! I'll tell 'im, too! Yes!" Leopardfoot cheered.

"What about my three coupons?" Princess asked.

"You mean your _two_, coupons?" Cloudtail called out, just barley loud enough to hear over the cheering audience. Again, Princess looked hurt.

"Oh, yeah. You'll get them shortly, Princess. And you, Mousefur, if you want to go with Longtail." Stormfur stated. Both she-cats nodded their heads. So, Tansy turned the camera to herself.

"Well, that's all for today, guys! Sorry, but no interview. We couldn't get anyone that wanted to, so, bye! Tune in next time!" Tansy switched off the camera.

This time send in toms instead of she-cats.


	6. Stonefur, Runningwing, Swi

**_Again, no one reviewed. So I made up more! If you want your say, you'll have to start reviewing!_**

"Hi, Tansy! How'd the show go last week?" Cinderpelt asked her.

"Well. But we almost had to drag Princess off the stage," Tansy answered.

"What did she do?"

"Threatened to catnap Cloudtail."

"That sounds like good ol' Princess!"

"Oh, you'd better go sit down. The show's about to start!" Cinderpelt ran to her chair.

Mistystar ran over to Cinderpelt. "Welcome to, Win A Date With Cinderpelt! I'm sure you all missed our beautiful, smart, talented host last week, but she's back, and better than ever! And today's contestants are: Swiftpaw, Runingwind, and my brother, Stonefur! And all three have something in common: they were murdered in cold blood by one of Tigerstar's plots! And all four were simply murdered in cold blood! And the lucky winner will take Cinderpelt to Whitewing's and Nightwing's Wing Shack! With all the best everything! Why? Because Purdy was young at the time! Brought to you by_ Whitewing and Nightwing and co.._ Do you know how much of a fight those two had to get their name first? So let's bring out the contestants!" As always, the audience cheered and applauded, the loudest being Bluestar, Oakheart, and Goldenflower. The contestants sat in their chairs.

"So, first question: If you could change one moment in your life, what would it be?" Cinderpelt asked the three toms.

"I'd change the moment when I thought I could defeat the dog pack living at the Snakerocks. And the part when I talked Brightpaw into it. Brightheart? Are you in the audience? I'm sorry," Swiftpaw apologized.

"I'm fine without changing anything. I'm glad I don't want to change the part about saving Featherpaw and Stormpaw's lives. Even if Feathertail ended up getting killed, anyway," Stonefur answered.

"I'm also perfectly content with my life," Runningwind answered last.

"Well, I am pretty good friends with Brightheart, so, Mistystar, give Swiftpaw a point!" Cinderpelt said.

"Swiftpaw leads with one point, and Stonefur and Runningwind still have none!" Mistystar announced.

"Alright, well, next question: Who do you hate the most?"

"Tigerstar, definitely. He killed me! Do I have any reason not to hate him?" Runningwind answered.

"I hate Tigerstar; he's the one that led the dog pack into the Snakerocks and killed me. But he might be my father, for all I know," Swiftpaw said.

"I hate him as well, as much as Blackstar," Stonefur agreed with Swiftpaw.

"Well, it seems everyone here at least partially agrees. I figured you would. Well, Mistystar, give everyone a point, I suppose," Cinderpelt said behind her shoulder.

"Alright, well, Swiftpaw still leads with two points, and Stonefur and Runningwind have one!" Mistystar again announced.

"Okay, third question: What's your favorite trick at Russetfur's Roller Rink?"

"I personally like jumping up in the air and spinning around in blades," Stonefur said.

"I've never been there, but I've heard it's really good," Runningwind answered.

"I can't do any moves, I just skate. But I've seen Braveheart there a lot in blades. She's so good, everyone there calls him Bladeheart," Swiftpaw said.

"Well, Mistystar, I believe you should give Stonefur a point. That's also my favorite," Cinderpelt said.

"Swiftpaw and Stonefur both have two points, and Runningwind still has one," Mistystar replied.

"Well, it's time for the final question: As you know, the two owners of Whitewing's and Nightwing's Wing Shack are Whitewing and Nightwing. Which of the two do you like better?"

"Well, Nightwing was Nightpaw when I met her. She was really nice, and I think she said her dream was to own a restaurant, so, I like Nightwing," Runningwind answered.

"I never really knew Nightwing. I only saw her once at a Gathering. I don't know Whitewing either, but I've heard about her, and she seems nice enough," Stonefur said.

"When I watch ThunderClan, I'll often see Whitewing. She's okay, I guess," Swiftpaw replied.

"Well, Stonefur has the closest answer. Mistystar, give him a point!" Cinderpelt said.

"So, Stonefur won with three points, Swiftpaw had two, and Runningwind had one. Yay! Go, Stonefur!" Mistystar cheered.

Tansy turned the character to herself. "Well, it looks like Mistystar is the happiest of everyone here. now, it's time for an interview with Hollyleaf on-listen up Dark Forest viewers! How to commit a murder and get away with it!" The camera turned off, and another turned on to show Hollyleaf sharpening a knife with 'Ashfur' written in blood.

"So, Hollyleaf, you're the one that killed 'him'. How did you do it, and if one of the viewers wants to, how? And kits, turn to the Junior Channel. NOW!"

"Well, Tansy, it's not hard. Catch them in a place where it's just you and them. Leap on them, and try to get to their throat. Once you've killed them, look in their claws and see if any of your fur is in them. If so, take it out immediately. The, put them somewhere, like the dark river, if you can get to it. Or just simply bury them. Anything to well hide the body,"

"Mm. Now, do you wish you had taken the fur out of 'his' claws?"

"I do. But I didn't have enough time. Removing fur from claws is usually quick if you're good at it,"

"Ah. now, Dark Forest, did you catch that? Kits, did you catch that, I hope not! Now, tune in next time, to Win A Date With Cinderpelt!" And the camera shut off.


	7. Lionblaze, Breezepelt, Jayfeather

Cinderpelt came onto the stage, the sharp scent of catmint embedded in her pelt.

"Someone had greencough?" Tansy asked.

"No, I was just walking along inside Cinderheart and we went beside the old twoleg den. Jayfeather and her went to get some," she answered.

"Well, show's about to start. Get in your places!"

"Hey Cinderpelt? Has anyone told you who's competing today? After all, you let the audience decide, don't you?" Mistystar asked.

"No, I don't. Lets see!" Cinderpelt looked at the small card. "Oh, no. That's not good. I'd better choose from now on."

"Why, who is it?"

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze and..." Cinderpelt shuddered.

"Who?"

"_Breezepelt_."

"Oh, no. You're right."

"Sorry, but, show's starting!" Tansy called from behind her camera. She seemed a bit ill today.

"Welcome to, Win A Date With Cinderpelt! With our awesome, amazing, smart host, none other than Cinderpelt herself! And the contestants are Lionblaze, Jayfeather and, well, Breezepelt. And they'll take her to Mothwing's Gardens, including the world's largest butterfly house! And here they are!"

"Well, I believe there's quite some questions for today. Nope. They're not pre-written. They're going to be completely random. So, first question: What's your favorite book ever, and who's it written by?" Cinderpelt asked.

"I like _Warriors and Peace_, by Count Leo Tallstar. Seriously, that's Tallstar's full name," Jayfeather said.

"Wait, hold on. You're blind. How can you read it?"

"I got it on audio, mouse-brain!"

"I like _How to Knit Socks_ by Socks. It's not really all that hard, if you ask me," Lionblaze answered.

"You _knit_? Seriously? You're the strongest cat the Clans have ever known, and you like to _knit_? I'm so posting that on Pawbook! I like _The Misshapen Sphere_ by me!" Breezepelt said.

"Oh, StarClan, I've got to tell you. _The Misshapen Sphere_ is the worst book in Clan history. It's just a bunch of diary entries!" Breezepelt turned red.

"They are not!"

"Are, too!"

Breezepelt leaped at Lionblaze, claws unsheathed.

"Midnight! Stormfur! Assistance needed!" Cinderpelt called.

"My pleasure to carry angry tom offstage!" Midnight yowled. The two grabbed the giant, screeching furball and dumped him in a small room and shut and locked the door. Scratching noises came from the door. Cinderpelt sighed in relief.

"Well, now, I think both of you deserve a point. Mistystar, give it to 'em!"

"Well, they both have a point," Mistystar said.

"Well, because of that stupid furball, we don't have enough time to have another question without having enough time for Tansy to share some 'news', so the winner is: Jayfeather!"

"Yay!" Jayfeather called. Tansy slowly turned the camera to her.

"Well, guys, take one last good look at me. I'm quitting. Ashfur, Star, Mallow, and I are moving to a rural area where Hollyleaf can never find us. And next week., there won't be a show. We can only use the building on this day of the week, and we don't want you missing out on any other awesome shows. Next week will be auditions to become the next great camera cat, so, well, bye, guys! If you become camera cat, I wish you good luck. And if you get stuck, remember this: WWTD. What Would Tansy Do. So, well, tune in next time for a Tansyless Win A Date With Cinderpelt." By the time Tansy turned off the camera, tears were rolling down her face.

Sorry it was short! And don't send in anybody next time. I've got auditions already covered.


	8. Auditions

In the auditorium, cats were lining up to become Tansy's successor. A brown she-cat was now behind the fourth cat in line.

Cinderpelt pulled out a fresh sheet of notebook paper and looked up. "Oh, hi Cloudtail. Any experience?"

"Er, no, but, I'm sure I'll do fine," he replied.

"Sorry, Cloudtail, but you've gotta have at least some experience before you film one of ClanTV's shows."

"Mouse-dung. Oh, well."

"Next!" She looked up. "Oh, no. You're not gonna be my camera cat! Get out!"

"Oh, c'mon, I've still only got nine hundred ninety-five thousand more hours of community service! Please?" The cat pleaded with the please-let-me-do-this pupy dog eyes.

"NO! Get out, Brokenstar! You think I'd let someone that kitnapped me and my siblings is going to work for me? Stormfur! Midnight! Make him a contestant." Brokenstar gulped as the two carried him behind the curtain. "Hey, did you two ever let Breezepelt out of that little room?"

"Yes. We turn him in to Firestar's Police Station," Midnight explained, "He in Mental Facility now."

"Good. Next!" She looked up and was confused. "Name?"

"Husker," the cat answered.

"Ah. Any experience?"

"Er, well, I take minor photography lessons. And I film awesome videos."

"Age?"

"Twelve and a half seasons."

Cinderpelt put his sheet in a pile and grabbed a fresh one. "Next! Name?"

"B-brownpaw."

"Sorry, but we don't do apprentices."

"Oh, come on! I'll be a warrior by next week!"

"Fine. Any experience?"

"Yes, actually. I was an intern for the news station, and sometimes I got to film."

"Age?"

"Four seasons and one moon tomorrow."

Cinderpelt nodded her head and put Brownpaw's sheet in a smaller pile. _The consideration pile!_ "Next!"

Brownpaw walked out of the auditorium, her eyes filled with triumph. _I might be the next camera cat!_

.:.:.:.

Later that day, just as Brownpaw was finishing her sunhigh meal, she was called.

"Hello?" She asked to the other end.

"Hi, Brownpaw!" It was Mistystar at the other end. "I need you to be at the studio before 2:30. Can you do that?"

"Sure! Thanks for telling me!"

"Alright. Bye!"

Brownpaw couldn't believe what she just heard. _I must've been chosen!_

When she got to the auditorium, it was only her, Cinderpelt, and Mistystar.

"Where are Stormfur and Midnight?" She asked.

"Tending to the hostages," Cinderpelt answered.

"Ah."

"So, well, by next week you'l be a warrior?"

"I should be."

"Well, We've still got Tansy here, just in case. You were chosen from the consideration pile, so you're her successor! She'll tell you how to do everything you need to know. You'll be great."

Tansy came to Brownpaw. "So, well, I'm sure you know this is the camera. It's a good idea to wipe it off with this before the show starts. It takes off dust, pawprints, any small object that somehow gets on it. Here," Tansy threw her a green cloth. "I think you know what do do otherwise with the camera. keep it steady, and on Cinderpelt and the three toms. But if one of them is being dragged offstage, make the camera follow that instead. And only to the audience is it live. the show actually airs about thirty minutes after we film it. That way we can, er, censor it. Mistystar does that, though. At the end, turn the camera to you, do a small wrap-up of that episode, and then say who's being interviewed, and what it's about. Cinderpelt will teach you the rest of your duties. Think you got it?"

"I-I think so," Brownpaw said.

"Good. I'll watch next week's episode. Cinderpelt! She's ready for the other stuff!"

Cinderpelt went step-by-step to teach Brownpaw everything she needed to know. _I_ will _be a worthy successor of Tansy._

Okay guys. Stuff you'll need to know:  
I'm running out of interview stuff! When you're posting toms, post interview ideas!  
I'm also running out of places for toms to take Cinderpelt! Send those in, to!  
DON'T send in Ashfur, unless it's the ShadowClan elder from Into the Wild. If you send in that Ashfur, behind his name, put(SC).  
DO send in Brokenstar! I'm looking forward to seing him on the next episode!


	9. Brokenstar, dustpelt, Owlwhisker

**Again,****_ you guys didn't send in characters! Really? Six days? Well, don't stop until I say so. When Cinderpelt said she shouldn't let the audience choose anymore, well, keep doing it anyway!_**

"Hi, Cinderpelt. I think I'm ready," Brownleaf told her.

"I think you'll do great, Brownleaf. You would'nt have been a news intern if you weren't," she answered.

"I just hope Longtail doesn't come."

"I thought he likes Mousefur!"

"He does. We broke up. When he retired he dumped me for Mousefur, even though we're still friends."

"Do you have an 'interest' now?"

"No, but, I'm really good friends with..."

"With who?"

"It doesn't matter. The show starts in two minutes."

"Well, I sure hope you don't start with him! You're too young!" An old tabby called from the audience.

"Mom!"

"Well, Brownleaf, you'd better turn on and point the camera to me and Cinderpelt, or else our TV viewers won't be happy," Mistystar called from beside Cinderpelt. She turned the camera towards them, flicked a switch, and gave then a signal to begin.

"Welcome, to Win A Date With Cinderpelt! And congratulations to our new camera cat, Brownleaf! Today's contestants will be: Brokenstar, Dustpelt, and Owlwhisker! Give 'em a paw! And the lucky lake-lover will take Cinderpelt to Russetfur's Roller Rink! And here they are!" Mistystar announced. Two of the toms walked quite calmly to the chairs, while the last one padded on quite nervously.

"C'mon, Dustpelt! It'll be fun! Brackencloud will understand that you couldn't help comi-" a light brown tom started.

"First of all, it's Ferncloud, not Brackencloud, and second, yeah, I guess she will understand. Sorry Ferncloud! I wouldn't come if I weren't abdu-" Dustpelt interrupted and was interrupted.

"That's enough, Dustpelt! Just take a seat and we'll continue," Cinderpelt began as the toms were seated, "Now, first question: What's you're favorite movie of all time?"

"Oh, oh! I like _The Tsunami_. Splash was really good as the main character," Owlwhisker said.

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes. "Owlwhisker, these are your favorite movies, not the worst movies of all time! Good thing Onestar didn't name you Owlbrain."

"Ferncloud and I like _The Right in Our Stars_. Mostly because it was directed by Spiderleg, but it was a pretty good movie anyway," Dustpelt answered nervously.

"I like _Yowl_. That guy with the weird white mask was me!" Brokenstar mewed proudly.

"Okay, well, I like _The Right in Our Stars_, too, so, Mistystar! Point for Dustpelt!" Cinderpelt called. Dustpelt let out something that was half wail, half cuss. And he grabbed his face and pulled it down in disgust.

"Well, Dustpelt now has a point, and Owlwhisker and Brokenstar still have none," Mistystar's pillow-soft voice rang across the building. Dustpelt did his 'thing' again.

"Alright, well, question two: Would you agree that Owwhisker probably needs extreme mental help _now_?"

"Uh, yeah! We shared a cell-I mean suite! He's cray-cray!" Brokenstar yowled.

"I don't really know him," Dustpelt answered.

"Dustpelt, give a real answer!"

"No, I really don't!"

"Fine. And Owlwhisker, you can't answer. A point for Brokenstar!"

"Now Brokenstar and Dustpelt are tied, and Owlwhisker should be watching other toms earning points on those super-good mental hospital TVs!" Mistystar announced.

"Will do. Stormfur! Midnight! Get this lunatic off my stage!" The two guards grabbed Owlwhisker and dragged him carefully backstage.

"Well, now, third question: How pretty am I?" Cinderpelt gave.

"I'd say, you're probably about seven or eight. I mean, you're pretty, but but Ferncloud is prettier," you can guess who said that.

Brokenstar snickered. "You're afraid! Ten, Cinderpelt! Or eleven!"

"Correct, Brokenstar! Mistystar! Point for him!" Cinderpelt shouted.

"Now Brokenstar has two points, and Dustpelt has one," Mistystar said.

"Last question: Since we'll be doing another _Win A Date With Stormfur _next week, will you tell your she-cat friends their addresses so we can ,er, _invite_ them?"

"No! You'll never get anything out of me! I'll protect Ferncloud and Icecloud with my life!" Dustpelt screeched.

"But what about Hollykit and Larchkit?"

"Neither of them, too!"

"I'll tell you an address! Yellowfang! I'l give it to you at Russetfur's Roller Rink!" Brokenstar answered.

"Go ahead and give me the address, Brokenstar," Cinderpelt said. Brokenstar whispered it to her, "Well, it looks like she'll be on next week! And I like you, Dustpelt. Two points for him!" Again, Dustpelt did his 'thing'. Brownleaf turned the camera to her.

"Well, I hope Ferncloud doesn't use him for her bedding tonight! And now for our interview with Heathertail: I had love once." The camera turned off and on again to show the tabby she-cat sitting.

"So, Heathertail, what was it like for you when Lionblaze told you he couldn't meet you in those tunnels anymore?" She asked.

"Well, Brownleaf, I thought he was my friend, the one that I could trust. When he told me we couldn't meet anymore, I was devastated," Heathertail answered.

"Ah. So, why were you so hostile toward him afterwards?"

"The same reasons. When I found out we couldn't b together, I wanted to show him the choice he made was wrong," Heathertail dug her claws into the chair, "And now I regret asking him to meet in the tunnels. If I were Brokenpaw then, I would've asked Lionblaze to rename me Brokenheart after he told me."

"Oh. Well, I hope you enjoyed this episode! Tune in next week to see, well, Win A Date With Stormfur!"

REVIEW LIST:  
Send in Yellowfang!  
Send in two other random SHE-CATS!  
Do NOT send in any toms for the next episode!  
Send in an interview idea!  
Don't send in the place Stormfur will take the winning she-cat. I'm already thinking about something...  
REVIEW MY MINIONS, REVIEW!


	10. Poppyfrost, Yellowfang, Tawnypelt

**_I do NOT own the forum that will appear later on._**

Stormfur padded onto the stage. this was the second time Cinderpelt had left him to the dating. Brownleaf was cleaning the camera. Mistystar was on Pawbook with her tablet. She grinned and beckoned Brownleaf to look too. they both laughed. _Everything's normal._ Only three minutes before the show started.

"Time, everyone! Get ready!" Stormfur called. Mistystar ran backstage and put up her tablet. Brownleaf continued cleaning her camera. Midnight was popping her knuckles in case a cat would have to be carried off the stage. Brownleaf was smiling. A different smile than usual...

But Stormfur didn't care. Then he noticed something. She seemed.._bigger_ than usual. _Well, I don't care._ The show was starting.

"Welcome, to Win A Date With Stormfur! Again! Cinderpelt decided to take the day off, so Stormfur filled in for her! Today's contestants are Yellowfang, Poppyfrost, and Tawnypelt! And he'll take her out for a night at the club, KittyClan!" Two she-cats came forward and sat down. Mistystar checked behind the curtain. "Uh, Yellowfang, you've gotta come out now!" There was suddenly a startled, agitated screech and an irate hiss when Midnight pulled Yellowfang onto the stage. She bared her blackened teeth, but then Midnight bared hers. Yellowfang took the message and padded on grumpily.

"Well, okay," Stormfur began, "question one: Who do you miss most?"

"Honeyfern, I guess. She was my sister, after all," Poppyfrost decided.

"Brambleclaw! I sort of wish I could go back to ThunderClan to be with him, but then I'd have to leave behind Rowanclaw, and Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt, and Flametail..." Tawnypelt meowed.

"Raggedstar, probably," Yellowfang hissed. She was still grumpy about being dragged onto the stage.

Well, I met Honeypaw, too, so, Give a point to Poppyfrost!" Stormfur yowled. Poppyfrost looked annoyed.

"She's Honey_fern_, Stormfur," she corrected.

"That's a point for Poppyfrost, and none for neither Tawnypelt nor Yellowfang!" Mistystar called.

"Alright, well, question two:" Stormfur went on, still wondering why Brownleaf was a bit big, "Would you agree that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw made good parents for Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw?"

"Actually, it turned out that Leafpool and Crowfeather are Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's parents," Poppyfrost stated matter-of-factly. Stormfur looked at her with disbelief.

"I think they were good parents, and, biologically, if you went way back, Brambleclaw is kin to them," Yellowfang mewed.

"I think so to," Tawnypelt agreed.

Stormfur still looked shocked. "That's two things I didn't know! But I'd rather know only the second than both...Give a point to Yellowfang, Mistystar!"

"Now Poppyfrost and Yellowfang each have a point!" She mewed.

"Question three: Do you like waffles?"

Tawnypelt yowled the answer, barely giving Stormfur enough time to finish. "Yes, but Firestar doesn't!" Stormfur snorted a small laugh at the viral video.

"I've never had waffles, but Firestar keeps making us hate waffles, and I've never tasted them," Poppyfrost answered.

"Poppyfrost! You don't like waffles?"

"I've never tried them..."

"I'm going to call you _Poopyfrost_ from now on! Poopyfrost doesn't like waffles!"

"That's enough, Tawnypelt. What about you, Yellowfang? You've been as quiet as a dead bird."

"What are waffles?" Asked Yellowfang. Tawnypelt cursed under her breath.

"Great! Poopyfrost is great, but there's not a good one for Yellowfang! Oh, no, wait, there is a good one, but it involves something, er, rather mature, so I won't say it at all," Tawnypelt decided.

"Good idea, Tawnypelt. I like you. AS A FRIEND, I MEAN! I still love you, Brook! Give a point to her, Mistystar!"

"Now all three she-cats have a point! The last question will decide everything!" Mistystar exclaimed. Tawnypelt did the weird face-grab thing Dustpelt did and burst out laughing.

"Okay..final question: Do you like _Grumpy_ by _The Elders and Yellowfang_?"

"Because I'm Grumpy, clap along, if you feel, like it's Mo-o-onday morning, Because I'm Grumpy, I just _love_ that song!" Tawnypelt mewed.

"Why would I despise my own song?" Yellowfang asked while humming the tune.

"Firestar doesn't like that song so..." Poppyfrost stopped short.

"Poopyfrost! How dare you let Firestar take control of what ThunderClan can and can't like? You've gotta go to the Highledge, march up the rockfall into his den, and shout: I WANNA EAT WAFFLES AND LISTEN TO _GRUMPY_! Got that?" Tawnypelt asked. Poppyfrost looked at her in disbelief.

"Tawnypelt! I'm not doing that!"

"Alright, ladies, let's not fight! Give a point to Tawnypelt!" Stormfur meowed. Tawnypelt did the face-grab again and laughed.

"So, Yup! Tawnypelt wins with two points, and Poppyfrost and Yellowfang finish out with one." Mistystar firmly stated. Tawnypelt cheered for herself. Brownleaf turned the camera towards her.

"Well guys, that's it for today! Sorry, but no interview. No one wanted to. And next week, Cinderpelt will be back. Tune in next time, to Win A Date With Cinderpelt!" And the camera shut off.

* * *

REVIEW LIST:  
TOMS!(remember, no Ashfur!)  
A PLACE FOR THE WINNING TOM TO TAKE CINDERPELT!  
AN INTERVIEW IDEA!  
WAFFLES FOR POPPYFROST AND YELLOWFANG! AND TAWNYPELT'S PAYING FOR IT!  
REVIEW NOW!


	11. Chapter 11

So, guys, I feel that Win A Date With Ciderpelt didn't do so good. I don't want to delete all my progress though, so look for Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2!. So uh, thanks for reading!


End file.
